Fate/Grand Order Fes. 2018 ～3rd Anniversary～/Event Info
FGO Fes. 2018 ～3rd Anniversary～ 10 Great Campaigns Campaign Duration: July 28, 2018 9:00 ~ 12 August 12, 2018 12:59 JST I= Memorial Quest *Clear "Memorial Quest" at Chaldea Gate to unlock the "Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit" Limited Event Craft Essences. Limited Event CEs *Exchange period: July 28, 2018 09:00 JST ~ August 15, 2018 12:59 JST *There are 39 different CEs. *You can exchange for them using the Fes. 2018 Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit Ticket. *Get 2''' exchange tickets by clearing the Quest and up to Babylonia. CE823.png|Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart davinci.png|Leonardo Da Vinci Pual.png|Paul Bunyan CE835.png|Kiyohime Mikon.png|Tamamo no Mae CE827.png|Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter) CE829.png|Ereshkigal JK.png|Suzuka Gozen CE820.png|Asterios CE825.png|Attila MHXA.png|Mysterious Heroine X (Alter) CE826.png|Artoria Pendragon (Alter) CE828.png|Antonio Salieri Brynhild.png|Brynhildr Martha.png|Martha CE833.png|Katsushika Hokusai CE842.png|Scáthach CE836.png|Xuanzang Arjuna.png|Arjuna CE834.png|Karna MashuCE.png|Mashu Kyrielight CE832.png|Carmilla CE831.png|Osakabehime David.png|David Nero123.png|Nero Claudius Holmes.png|Sherlock Holmes Musashi123.png|Miyamoto Musashi CE838.png|Charles-Henri Sanson Atalante.png|Atalanta Merlin123.png|Merlin CE819.png|Tomoe Gozen CE822.png|Abigail Williams Night.png|Nightingale yagyu.png|Yagyū Munenori YanWithPanda.png|Yan Qing sasaki.png|Sasaki Kojirō CE830.png|Circe nezha.png|Nezha raiko.png|Minamoto no Raikō |-| II= Login Bonus |-| III= Daily Quests 1/2 AP '''Duration: July 29, 2018 16:30 ~ August 8, 2018 12:59 JST *All Daily Quests in Chaldea Gate will cost Half the usual amount of AP during the event. |-| IV= 3x Great & Super Success Duration: July 29, 2018 16:30 ~ August 8, 2018 12:59 JST *3x Rate for achieving "Great Success" or "Super Success" during Synthesis for Servant and Craft Essence. |-| V= Servant and Craft Essence Storage Expansion Duration: July 29, 2018 16:30 JST ~ |-| VI= Fate/Grand Order : Epic of Remnant *During the campaign, all Arc 1.5 Main Quests will cost 1/2 the usual AP to clear. *Masters who have completed each Episode will receive each, totaling up to for all 4 episodes cleared. *This is similar to 2nd Anniversary's Clear Arc 1 Reward. *The Missions for clearing each Episode will stay permanently, but the 1/2 AP ends after the 3rd anniversary campaign. |-| VII= Login Bonus Renewal *Cumulative Login Bonus for the 100th Day, and for every 50 days are now raised from to . *In addition to that, players who have logged in for 100 Days ~ 1050 Days will get an additional for every 50 days, totaling up to at 1050 days. *This is to compensate players who missed the renewal, prior to this. |-| VIII= Servant Strengthening Quests Part IX Duration: July 29, 2018 16:30 JST ~ *More Info here. |-| IX= Duration: July 31, 2018 18:00 JST ~ (TBA) Command Code Update *New Game Mechanic : *Masters will be able to Engrave these Crests into the Command Cards of every Servant. *This works the same way as Fou-kun Cards, but instead of granting extra stats for Servants, it grants Special Effects to the Command Card that has the Crest Engraved on it. *These Command Code cards can be obtained in FP Summon. *This system treats every Command Card as a Distinct Card. If you engrave one Crest to an Arts card of a Servant, only that card will receive the effect, even if the servant has QAAAB or QAABB or QQAAB card layout. center|400px Command Code Release Quest Duration: July 31, 2018 18:00 ~ August 7, 2018 12:59 JST (TBA) Requirements : Clear Fuyuki Main Quests. 8,024 HP |en12 = Grey Wolf; Lv 9 10,295 HP |en13 = Grey Wolf; Lv 8 8,025 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Demon Boar; Lv 11 12,008 HP |en22 = Demon Boar; Lv 10 9,057 HP |en23 = Demon Boar; Lv 10 9,060 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Astral Critter; Lv 16 50,060 HP |dropicons = }} }} Da Vinci's Workshop Update *In addition to the new mechanic, players can also exchange for Code Openers every month. |-| X= Guaranteed SSR Summon 1/2 SQ Required Campaign Campaign Duration: July 29, 2018 9:00 ~ August 12, 2018 12:59 JST *Guaranteed SSR Summon now cost 15x PAID . All the Statesmen! Re-run More Info on the event here. F/GO Chaldean Broadcaster 3rd Anniversary SP Retweet Campaign Campaign Duration: July 30, 2018 4:00 ~ August 6, 2018 3:59 JST *All players who login during this period will receive . *'Requirements :' Clear Fuyuki. Da Vinci's Workshop *''Duration for limited time items: July 29, 2018 16:30 ~ Aug 12, 2018 12:59 JST'' Start Dash Renewal Renewal Duration: July 30, 2018 4:00AM ~ August 12,2018 JST Requirement: Clear Fuyuki Chapter 3 *Only available for new players before the renewal date. *Increased By 1 week. 3rd Anniversary Video 600px|center|The Essentials of “Fate Series” Category:Event Category:Anniversary and Milestones Category:Commemoration Campaign